


Overwhelmed

by iamaqualady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, High School AU, M/M, Schmoop, blind!cas, cas loves gardens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamaqualady/pseuds/iamaqualady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak was born blind and remained that way until his junior year of high school, when his mother put him on the waiting list for a revolutionary new surgery. Needless to say, he can see now, and Dean is very, very nervous to allow his best friend to see him for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overwhelmed

Dean finds Cas in the garden.

He’s inspecting all the different flowers and writing little notes in a spiral his mom gave him. Dean doesn’t know how Cas had learned to write before, but he decides not to ask. He hasn’t seen Cas since before he went in for surgery, and he’s kinda nervous. “C-Cas?” he calls, suddenly self-conscious. What if Cas doesn’t like how he looks? What if he hates his freckles? What if—

“Dean,” the soft voice interrupts Dean’s worries, and everything focuses on Cas again. “I didn’t know you were coming.”

“Yeah,” Dean replies. “I… I wanted to see you. Or… I wanted you to see me, I guess.” Cas chuckles and stands. “Why aren’t you turning around?”

“I’m nervous.” Dean chuckles as well. “Hold on.” He walks closer to Cas and puts his hands over his face, feeling smooth glass where Cas's eyes are.

“Count to three, okay? Then you look at me.” Cas nods. “One… two…”

“Three.” He turns around, and Dean drops his hands.

Cas is wearing these huge glasses that make his eyes look huge, and for some reason he has paint on his face. Dean decides not to ask about that either. Cas is silent as he stares at Dean’s face, taking it all in.

“Why aren’t you saying anything?” Dean asks after a moment and then tries a joke. “Am I uglier than you thought or somethin’?”

Cas shakes his head. “Gimme a sec,” he mumbles, blinking hard, and Dean nods. “Okay, I’m good.” Dean doesn’t have time to say anything before Cas is kissing him. He sets his shaking hands on his best friend’s waist and closes his eyes.

“What was that?” he asks when Cas pulls away, and the other boy shrugs.

“I was overwhelmed,” he replies. “And that was all I could think to do.”

“Overwhelmed by what?”

“By how beautiful you are.” Dean feels heat rising to his cheeks, and he rests his forehead against Cas’s, vision suddenly consumed by blue.

“I could say the same about you.” Cas smiles and pulls back.

“Come here. I want you to sit with me.” Dean nods and follows him over to the flowers. Cas picks his spiral up again and scribbles something down.

“Did you know how to write before?” He nods and sets the spiral down.

“Lots of practice.”

“What are you writing?”

“Observations.” Cas leans back on his hands and tilts his head up towards the sky. “I’m keeping a log of everything I find beautiful.” Dean smiles, and he is overwhelmed by how totally in love he is with this boy in that moment. “And, yes, you are in there.” He blushes again.

“What else is in there?” Cas picks up the spiral and hands it to Dean; there are three pages full of things Cas has written, so Dean skips to the page that he’s on.

_61\. forget-me-nots_

_62\. sunflowers_

_63\. pink roses_

_64\. red roses_

_65\. dean’s voice (i could hear that before, but it’s going in the notebook anyway)_

_66\. dean’s eyes_

_67\. dean’s freckles_

_68\. dean’s lips_

_69\. dean’s… dean. just dean._

Dean grins. “I’m flattered,” he murmurs.

“I was going to write ass,” Cas admits. “But I figured I’d fill up the spiral writing each and every individual body part, so I went with just the whole thing.” Dean laughs, head rolling back. He falls back in the grass and clutches his stomach from laughing so hard. He smiles up at Cas, and Cas smiles back.

“Stay gold, Ponyboy,” Dean says softly.

“I don’t understand that reference, Dean.” Dean chuckles.

“Just, don’t change, okay? I like how amazed you are with the world.” Cas moves so he’s lying beside Dean.

“Okay.” He kisses Dean again, and Dean kisses back. “I love you, Dean.”

“I love you, too, Cas.” He kisses the tip of Cas’s nose, and Cas smiles. “And I think to myself, what a wonderful world.”

“You’re cheesy.” Dean shrugs and kisses Cas again, because he knows he’s thinking the same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> i got an idea at 2:30 and couldn't go to sleep until it existed. i hope it's not terrible and it's very late so i'm going to bed i hope you enjoy. i might change the title idk it seemed fitting.


End file.
